<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>her body fit right in my hands by theoneiam2277</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904363">her body fit right in my hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneiam2277/pseuds/theoneiam2277'>theoneiam2277</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starcrossed Series - Josephine Angelini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Sex, F/M, I really wanted some smut for these two, Insecurities, Sexual Tension, That beach in Rio de Janeiro, Very cute and loving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneiam2277/pseuds/theoneiam2277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen and Lucas and that trip to the beach in Rio de Janeiro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas Delos/Helen "Lennie" Hamilton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>her body fit right in my hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I always felt that these two had such good chemistry and so much sexual tension in the series. I wanted to bring that to it's natural solution. This is far from perfect and has been in my drafts for years, but I feel like this fandom has way too few works. So it's go time. There are probably a lot of inaccuracies, but bear with me.</p>
<p>(title from "Señorita" by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>her body fit right in my hands</h1>
<hr/>
<p>All of it stopped mattering.</p>
<p>There was only Lucas, only his warm hands and his breath in her ear on this moonlit beach in Rio de Janeiro.</p>
<p>Only his body, solid above hers as he kissed her, and Helen tilted her head up to meet him, to welcome him. His pace was frustratingly slow, now that he was finally allowed to do this without his conscience holding him back, and it was maddening.</p>
<p>He moved his kisses down her neck, towards the neckline of her bikini, kissing along the edge of it, laughing lowly when she squirmed. That low, raspy sound did wonders for her body, and she arched in surprise when it pulsed with urgent need.</p>
<p>"Please don't tease," she whispered hoarsely, so wound up that she wanted to cry, and somehow he understood.</p>
<p>After helping her sit up, he reached behind her and opened the knots on her bikini top, loosening it and then, with a question in his eyes, he tugged very lightly on it. She nodded, ready to be able to press her skin against his. She ran a hand over his naked chest, enjoying the warm expanse of skin as he divested her of the bikini top.</p>
<p>"Helen," he rasped, and she looked up to see the raw desire in his darkened eyes, that intense feeling he had always tried to hide or made her turn away from.</p>
<p>"It's okay," she whispered. "Come here."</p>
<p>And he did, his palms smoothing over her skin, one up her back in slow circles, one thumbing the swell of her breast. Then he bent down and kissed her, and they were on fire.</p>
<p>It had been such a long time coming, this release of their desires. Through confusion and fighting and hate and self-hate and a thousand reasons why they shouldn’t act on their mutual attraction, it had only grown. Every longing gaze, every secret caress and touch, every stolen kiss.</p>
<p>It had built and built and <em>built</em>.</p>
<p>Helen ran her hands down his back and pulled him harder down on top on her so that one of his thighs slipped between hers. Desperately trying to ease the burning between her legs she ground against him, though failing to move her hips much under his weight.</p>
<p>”Please,” she pleaded with him, unsure of what it was that she wanted so badly. ”Please, just...”</p>
<p>”No, Helen”, he said, and his voice was rough and shaky. ”No, I want to savor this.”</p>
<p>Suddenly embarrassed by her intense need and inability to handle her feelings, Helen blushed and looked away from him. She had never been with a man, after all - as he had pointed out to her all those months ago - and she didn’t really know what to do or want except the standard sex that everyone always mentioned.</p>
<p>”Don’t be ashamed,” Lucas begged her. ”You are nothing less that perfect. I just want to worship you the way you should be worshipped.”</p>
<p>That sounded much less embarrassing, and Helen lifted her gaze to his again, not sure how to convey her thoughts.</p>
<p>”I just don’t know how to-” she began, but fell silent. It sounded too stupid, too childish.</p>
<p>Lucas just kissed her.</p>
<p>”I’ll take care of you,” he promised, ”I’ll teach you anything you want to know.”</p>
<p>She nodded, and hated how utterly breathless and vulnerable her voice was when she answered.</p>
<p>”I want you to show me what you want.”</p>
<p>It was a bold statement, more confident than she in the current moment, but then Lucas scrunched his eyes shut and threw his head back with a pained groan, muttering how she would be the death of him, and suddenly she felt a lot more at home again.</p>
<p>This was her Lucas, after all. Her home, her everything. He would always take care of her.</p>
<p>She smoothed the frown on his face with her fingers, and repeated her statement.</p>
<p>”Are you sure?” He asked. ”I don’t want to overwhelm you.”</p>
<p> Again, she nodded her head and he dove right back to her mouth like a man drowning. Slowly he peppered her neck with lingering, burning kisses, and then slid down to her breasts, finally taking them in properly. Helen stared shyly down at him, but then he took one nipple in his mouth and gave it a lick, flicking his eyes up to hers with such wonder and lust in them that she let out a surprised sound. It was somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and he immediately renewed his efforts at her breast to bring more sounds out of her.</p>
<p>His free hand was roaming her skin, still slightly damp from their swim, and it left trails of fire on her body. It teased along her bare thighs, skimming the insides, and left her shaking.</p>
<p>”I want to touch you here,” he said, running his fingers up to her hip and slipping a finger under the waistband of her bikini bottoms.</p>
<p>”Yes,” Helen breathed, Lucas helping her as she struggled to kick them off. She spread her legs instinctively as his hand touched her thighs again, Lucas settling between them like it was the most natural thing in the world. It brought back all those jokes Hector had made about her, back when she didn’t even know why Lucas was struggling so hard to avoid touching her this way. It felt heavenly now, even though she really wanted him to loose those swimming shorts.</p>
<p>As she expressed this opinion to him with a tug and a very eloquent <em>off</em>, he smiled down at her and shook his head.</p>
<p>”Not yet, love. I’m no saint.”</p>
<p>So the pants stayed on, and instead his fingers found their way between her legs, stroking her softly as his mouth swallowed her sounds of pleasure. He clearly knew what he was doing and for once Helen was very thankful for that. It felt so good as he found all the right spots that she had to just cling to him and breathe heavily into his neck, too overwhelmed for anything more.</p>
<p>Slowly, his fingers started trailing her opening as well, one dipping in and stretching her out deliciously. The second one was a bit of a uncomfortable stretch, but she adjusted, and soon it felt heavenly again.</p>
<p>He whispered to her continuously, sweet words and I-love-yous and praises of her beauty. When he pressed his forehead against hers and concentrated enough to manipulate gravity to hover just above her and move his other hand - which had been supporting him - to her breast it became too much.</p>
<p>Intense pleasure rolled through her like a white hot wave, claiming her body and setting her mind afloat for a moment. When she returned to herself Lucas was lying on his side right next to her, stroking her hair. There were such strong feelings in his face and in the heart she could see in his chest that she could do nothing else but arch towards him and kiss his swollen lips.</p>
<p>“Perfect,” he whispered, running his eyes down her naked body as they separated, and she smiled at him impishly, still high on that wave.</p>
<p>“Was that all you wanted to do?” she murmured, and he growled, pushing her body down onto the towel as he climbed onto her once again.</p>
<p>“Not even close,” he said, and then his lips were attacking hers again.</p><hr/>
<p>Lucas couldn’t quite believe he could be so lucky.</p>
<p>He couldn’t quite believe that they were finally in this situation either, after the endless pushing and pulling. After all the pain they had caused each other and themselves.</p>
<p>She was so open and trusting, laid down in the sand under him. It was wrenching his heart out of his chest to see her respond to him so candidly, to hear all the moans that he had been imagining for what felt like years. His heart felt ten sizes to big for him, still swelling with love for this amazing creature he could finally, <em>finally</em> call his. She trusted him to care for her like this, to treat her well, and it woke something primal and possessive in him.</p>
<p>At first when he laid her down on the towel she had been so desperate, so wound up, that he had hardly been able to control himself either. Feeling her bare skin against his and kissing her had worn down on his defenses so much, that he had only caught up with himself when she started grinding desperately against his thigh in an effort to get him inside her sooner.</p>
<p>It had taken all his control to slow them down. He wanted to appreciate this, he wanted to make her feel so good that she would never forget this first time with him, never look back and regret anything about this night.</p>
<p>Lucas had promised himself that he would guide her, not consume her like he had been doing at first. He would use his hands and his voice and he would banish all those fears that made her turn away and blush.</p>
<p>She was <em>glorious</em>.</p>
<p>He could not stop saying it, could not stop telling her how much he loved her as he broke her apart with his touch. She panted against him, so wet and warm around his fingers, and arched up into him as she shattered on her high.</p>
<p>He’d never seen her so beautiful as when she came apart for him in his arms, and when she came back to him he would put her back together again.</p>
<p>Lucas didn’t know what to do with himself as she teased him, still so tousled after her orgasm, so he moved back on top of her and ground his hardness into her hip, to show her just what he still wanted to do. Again she was tugging at his shorts and she looked up and bit her lip when he hesitated.</p>
<p>“I still want to show you so many ways that I can make you feel good,” he said hoarsely, already thinking of his head between her smooth thighs when she shook her head.</p>
<p>“Later, please,” she said, and who was he to deny her? “We have time.”</p>
<p>He lifted himself up and divested himself of the swimming shorts - which had anyway become uncomfortably tight - and laid down on his side next to her.</p>
<p>She rolled over slightly to face him, and he took her hand in his when she reached toward him uncertainly, planting it confidently on his stomach and then letting go. Helen would decide what she wanted to explore. Hesitantly, she stroked his skin, running her hand over his hips, circling closer. When she finally had the courage to take him in hand he had to groan and look away from the sight so he wouldn’t spend himself like an impatient teenager.</p>
<p>Her small hand felt so incredibly good wrapped around him, and he folded his fingers over hers, showing her how to grip him and move her hand.</p>
<p>“Enough for now,” he said after just a few strokes, and saw her frown, discontent at not being given more time to master this new skill. His hand left hers and tilted her chin up until she looked him in the eyes. “Unless you only want this first. I don’t need much recovery time, so it’s your call.”</p>
<p>She hesitated again, clearly thinking his words over, and a part of him wished she would want to get him off with her hand so that he could spread her legs and taste her while he recovered and got hard again. It was such a powerful image to think of that he almost missed how she let him go and instead curled softly into his body, kissing his neck.</p>
<p>“I want you,” Helen said, sounding very sure, wrapping a leg over his hip. He carefully wrestled her back so that he was on her again.</p>
<p>“Like this,” he asked, “or would you like to be on top?”</p>
<p>“Like this,” she decided, a bit nervous again.</p>
<p>Lucas put his weight more firmly on her, so she could feel him against her, trying to convey with his body his readiness to protect her, to warm her and save her. There was no need for nervousness between them, and as he stroked hair out of her face she smiled uncertainly up at him. It made his stomach twist that she could look uncomfortable in any way when they were this intimate, and his first instinct was to reassure her.</p>
<p>“Tell me what is wrong, Helen. We can still stop.”</p>
<p>His control was almost nonexistent now, but she didn’t need to know that, and he knew he would always be able to pull up the strength to resist hurting her in any way.</p>
<p>“It is only...” she bit her lip and trailed off before continuing. “Don’t feel guilty if it hurts me.”</p>
<p>He smiled at her warmly and didn’t promise not to do that, because she would have sensed the lie. Instead he kissed her nose and sneaked his hand down between them to stroke her and feel her wetness.</p>
<p>He knew it was not only his guilt that she was worrying about, but he also got the feeling that it was best not to dig too deep. Helen would stop him if she wanted to, and talking about her inexperience would only cause more nervousness.</p>
<p>Instead he watched her arch and gasp, and after a while decided that he could not prepare her more for this.</p>
<p>Helen pulled him down to meet her as he went for a kiss, and slowly guided himself into her. She was tight and warm and he had to grit his teeth as he struggled with his control once again.</p>
<p>She gasped a bit into the kiss and Lucas forced himself to break the kiss and look into her eyes. No tears had gathered - she had had enough pain in her lifetime for this to be manageable - but there was an expression of discomfort there. He kissed her forehead softly and forced himself to only fist his hands while his body remained relaxed. It would not do for her to feel bad about his guilt, so he would not let her see it. Either way, Lucas promised himself that this would be the last time she would have to feel discomfort while bedding him if she wished it. That sort of bed play could easily be avoided, and he would never run out of patience or want to get her wet and dripping for him before he took her.</p>
<p>Helen’s features eased slowly and with a light lift of her hips she beckoned him to move. He did, carefully, thrusting deep and gentle. It was not nearly enough but still far too much and he reined himself in, trying to make this last. Lucas wanted her to feel good as well and knew she had to feel a bit sore still.</p>
<p>It was as if she knew it or read it from his gaze.</p>
<p>”Let go, Lucas,” she whispered. ”I want you to feel good.”</p>
<p>Helplessly, he thrust again, a bit harder and faster, and she moaned lightly.</p>
<p>”Feels so complete,” she gasped and he let out a strangled moan. ”Please.”</p>
<p>She wrapped her legs around him and he let go of his control to a certain degree, and took his pleasure in her as she grabbed his hair and chanted his name. Her name tumbled over his lips as he came, carelessly inside her but too far gone to do anything smarter. She hugged him tighter and he let her be his anchor for a moment.</p>
<p>”I love you,” she said, and he kissed her soundly on the lips, rolling them so she was resting in that familiar spot on his chest.</p>
<p>”And I love you.”</p>
<p>There was so much else to be said, questions about how she was feeling, if she was okay, what she wanted to do now, but there would be time for it in a minute. Lucas looked up at the starry sky and held the woman he loved in his arms, listened to her heartbeat in sync with his.</p>
<p>He was hers now, in every way, and though there was no ring on her finger it could not be more set in stone.</p>
<p>Lucas closed his eyes and smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it! I would love some comments - and to find some fellow Starcrossed fans.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>